This invention relates to triisobutylene alcohols and esters defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon single bond; wherein R.sub.1 " and R.sub.2 " are the same or different and each represents hydrogen, hydroxyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 acyloxy with the provisos that R.sub.1 " and R.sub.2 " are not both hydrogen and when the carbon-carbon bond at the 4--4' position is a carbon-carbon double bond, then R.sub.1 " is hydrogen and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Inexpensive chemical compositions of matter which can provide myrrh-like, olibanum-like, balsamic, peppery, fruity, rose, geranium, herbaceous, woody and linseed oil-like aromas with myrrh, olibanum, honey-like, fruity, ozoney, leathery, fresh, peppery, rose, geranium, minty and green topnotes and leathery undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the essential fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which can provide a more refined myrrh-like, olibanum-like, balsamic, peppery, fruity, rose, geranium, herbaceous, woody and linseed oil-like aroma, with myrrh, olibanum, honey-like, fruity, ozoney, leathery, fresh, peppery, rose, geranium, minty and green topnotes and leathery undertones has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Acylated derivatives of triisobutylene defined according to the generic structures: ##STR3## wherein, in each of the molecules one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond; and wherein, in each of the molecules R.sub.3 represents methyl or ethyl for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,412 describes a genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent a carbon-carbon single bonds; wherein the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; wherein when the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond, Z represents methylene and when the wavy line represents no bond, Z represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 acyl for use in augmenting or enhancing perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
The structures of the compounds created as a result of carrying out the processes of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,412 and 4,420,411 are different in kind rather than degree from the triisobutylene alcohols and esters of our invention particularly with respect to their actual chemical structures and their organoleptic properties.
The halogenated triisobutylene precursor materials used in the practice of our invention include compounds defined according to the generic structures: ##STR5## wherein X represents chloro or bromo. The prior art discloses halogenation of triisobutylene in U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,883 of Jan. 15, 1957 (incorporated herein by reference) and at Chemical Abstracts, Volume 66:45942n. The prior art does not infer that the resulting materials can be used to prepare corresponding esters or alcohols; nor does the prior art infer that the halogenated materials thus formed can be used to prepare any material useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles.